Seductions
by Sphynx1
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED When you take the boys and put them into college grins wickedly AU
1. Part 1

Title: Seduction Author: Sphynx Pairings: 2x5(eventually, the main point, ye know), 3x4 (established), others. Warnings: Yaoi, shounen ai, yuri, shoujo ai, blah blah blah.I don't know. Notes: Why do I ever think of writing during my psych class? Well, this was supposed to be a "Duo's coming out story", but hey, we're not perfect and it didn't quite work that way. Be easy on me, this is my first 2x5- centric ficcy. Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't wanna own them. They'd drive me up a wall. But I still like to play with them. So.I'm not making any profit, and I'll put them back where I found them, if slightly rumpled (THAT won't be my fault).  
  
Part 1  
  
Chang Wufei's head snapped up from his notes as he heard the door close softly behind a late arrival to class. He hated people who were late; it showed a lack of responsibility and a general disrespect for their fellow man. As he gazed at they young man looking around the room for an empty seat, Wufei realized that he had never seen this boy before. He was sure to have remembered the tall muscular form with the long chestnut braid swinging almost down to his thighs. The boy found a seat towards the back of the class and sat. Wufei's attention returned to his note, but he wasn't able to rid him mind of the image of innocent beauty that had just walked into the class.  
  
"Now as you all know, your first paper is due on Monday. I hope you have a good weekend, but I don't take late assignments, I will have to have the paper in my hands by five o'clock Monday afternoon. Now get out of here." The professor ended his class, and motioned for the new student to stay behind. He was the kind of professor that every new freshman wanted, cool, challenging but not hard, and easygoing. He actually cared about the students in his classes, something that was rare considering how many students most of the professors at the college had.  
  
The students rose and left, chattering away about everything from the lecture they had just heard to their weekend plans. Wufei rose slowly, as if from a daze. He had taken notes almost automatically, barely thinking as he extracted what he needed to know from the lecture. If it were any class but psychology, he would never have gotten away with his lack of attention.  
  
"I should have paid attention," he muttered under his breath "there is no reason that I should daydream in any class."  
  
Two hours later Wufei was in his room, trying to get his paper written for psychology. He sat there trying to focus on his topic, Freud's theory of psychosexual development. What a topic. He didn't remember how he had chosen it, only that now he had to do a paper on it and it's various stages. He had just gotten his first paragraph when there was a loud knock on his door. Cursing under his breath he got up and opened the door. It was the new boy.  
  
"Um.Wufei? I was told that you always have the best notes and that you never miss class." He looked confident and bright, as if it were an everyday occurrence to be standing in the doorway of a slightly irate young man's dorm room, whom he didn't know from Adam. "Do you think I could take a look at them? I mean I was in a class before I came here, but I need to catch up with the Prof's stuff."  
  
"Certainly.?"  
  
"Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Then if you will come in for a moment I'll give you what notes I have."  
  
"Thanks man, I don't know how I can ever repay you." Duo didn't have much time to say any more as Wufei shoved a disk into his hands and politely pushed him out of the door.  
  
"Thanks are not required, and don't worry about the disk, it's just a copy of the file." The door shut behind Duo and Wufei went back to his desk and sat down heavily. He knew he shouldn't have been so rude, but he had almost lost his self-control with the boy so close.  
  
"Stupid, why couldn't you just have been nice for once," he muttered to himself before getting back to his paper.  
  
It wasn't long before he finished his first draft; Freud's theory was certainly interesting. Wufei wished he had chosen a different topic, he didn't agree with Freud and his theory that sex drives almost all a person's actions. "I wish I could remember why I chose this topic," he growled softly.  
  
He stated getting ready to go out, changing into low-slung black pants and a loose button-down white shirt left untucked. He looked in the mirror critically, making sure he looked good, but decent. He grabbed his wallet and left. 


	2. Part 2

Title: Seduction Author: Sphynx Pairings: 2x5(eventually, the main point, ye know), 3x4 (established), others. Warnings: Yaoi, shounen ai, yuri, shoujo ai, blah blah blah.I don't know. Notes: Why do I ever think of writing during my psych class? Well, this was supposed to be a "Duo's coming out story", but hey, we're not perfect and it didn't quite work that way. Be easy on me, this is my first 2x5- centric ficcy. Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't wanna own them. They'd drive me up a wall. But I still like to play with them. So.I'm not making any profit, and I'll put them back where I found them, if slightly rumpled (THAT won't be my fault).  
  
Part 2  
  
Duo went back to his room, surprised at how rude the other boy had been. He was reading through the notes when his roommate came back in. Duo waved and smiled, wanting to finish going through the notes before he got ready to go out. It was Friday, after all.  
  
"Hey, Duo! I'm going out with some friends later, you want to come with us?" his roommate, Quatre, asked cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, sure! I was going to finish these notes and go out anyway. Where ya going?"  
  
"Some club, I don't know. We'll be leaving in about an hour or so."  
  
"'Kay, I'll be done with these notes soon. It's a good thing I had a good prof at the last school I was at, or I'd be totally lost right now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so you went to see Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah, dude, you forgot to warn me about him being so freakin' rude," Duo said bluntly.  
  
"You probably turned him on," Quatre said jokingly. He smiled and went to take a shower.  
  
"Ha, that boy is probably incapable of being turned on," Duo muttered to himself before going back to the notes he was reading.  
  
When Quatre got back, Duo was starting to get dressed. He went through his spare wardrobe with care, looking for his dark leather pants. Diving into his closet he surfaced triumphantly, holding a pair of leather pants a couple of shades darker than his hair. Diving in again he pulled out his favorite black shimmery shirt.  
  
He ducked into the alcove where they had hung a sheet for privacy and changed quickly. When he stepped out Quatre's jaw almost fell off at the site of him. If anyone could pull of such an outfit, it was Duo. The shirt ended just above the low waistline of his pants and flaunted a thin strip of his flat stomach.  
  
"Wow, Duo. You look amazing," he said in awe.  
  
"Thanks, it's not too much? For where we're going, that is?" Duo blushed slightly as he asked, not realizing just how great he looked. Quatre slid in the alcove to put his own clothes on while Duo went about doing his hair. He took down his customary braid and brushed it smooth, then re-plaited it with a long piece of gold ribbon woven through it. He put some eyeliner on, not much, just enough to make his eyes stand out just a little more.  
  
"It's not like you need liner Duo, your eyes are already stunning," Quatre said as he emerged from the alcove dressed and ready.  
  
"Whatever, you ready? 'Cause if we don't get going soon, I'm gonna leave without you. I'm ready to go OUT!" Duo's eyes glittered with excitement, he hadn't been able to go out since he had arrived at the school, and he was ready to hit the clubs and dance. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
They had met Quatre's friends at the club. Quatre's friends. Duo felt lost and alone, not knowing a soul within the club. But no one could know that. He smiled, and lost himself on the dance floor, his hair flying as moved. He glanced back over at Quatre and his group. The tall lanky one, Trowa, was trying to get out of being pulled onto the dance floor.  
  
Duo just flung himself into the song with abandon. It wasn't until the song ended an a slower song started that he stopped, moving off the floor to rest at the table that Quatre and his friends were at. Well, Quatre's friends, as Quatre had finally managed to get Trowa onto the floor, and now they were dancing slowly and seductively. And Trowa could dance. People made room for the couple wherever they went, it was magical watching them dance together. The song ended, and the boys returned. Slowly, everyone they had come with began to drift back to the table. Five or six of them had come together, all guys. Quatre had said they were meeting a couple more at the club. Duo only knew Quatre well. And he didn't even know Quatre that well.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink, anyone wanna come with?" he shouted over the din of the crowd and music.  
  
"Go ahead Duo, we're fine!" The others held up full and half-full glasses to testify to this as Duo sauntered off to the bar. He looked around him, seeing all sorts of people. The dance floor was packed, and the tables along the walls were almost all occupied. It wasn't easy to wave his way to the bar, but he managed to snag a barstool when he got there. He could feel the stares directed at him. A handful of men stared openly, a few glanced over now and then, and the women were all trying to figure out if he was available. The bartender brought his drink over and as Duo got up to leave, he winked at a group of coeds sitting a few places down the bar from him.  
  
He wove his way through the crowd and back to the table where he expected to find Quatre and at least some of his crowd. He found Quatre, and some of his crowd, and someone else.  
  
Wufei sat staring into his drink, swirling the liquid slowly around the glass. Duo stopped short when he saw him sitting there. Quatre hadn't said anything about Wufei coming with them or meeting them at the club. Quatre saw Duo, and waved him over gleefully.  
  
"Wufei, this is Duo, Duo, Wufei." Wufei nodded at the introduction, and Duo smiled emptily.  
  
"We've met." Wufei's tone was terse without being cold. He looked over the boy who had appeared in his psychology class earlier that day. Duo looked amazing, in his tight pants and clinging shirt. He remembered why he had pushed the boy away earlier.  
  
'Thanks for the notes, again!" Duo's statement was bright, not betraying the scorn he had for the boy who had shown him contempt only a few hours before. His cheerfulness was all a façade now. A little kindness would never go amiss in the world with its wars over differences between people.  
  
Quatre looked back and forth between the two, not quite sure what to make of their behavior. Wufei wasn't really that rude normally; he had impeccable manners, even if was a bit closed off. And Duo was being his normal self, even after Wufei was rude to him. Duo's voice cut off Quatre's thoughts.  
  
"Quatre, I'll meet you back at the dorm, I'm done for the night." Quatre just nodded at Duo's statement. Duo hadn't even finished the drink he had just bought, surely he wasn't going to let Wufei drive him away. But Duo was gone before Quatre could stop him. 


	4. Part 4

Duo walked back to the dorm quickly, his thumbs hooked in his pants pockets. Away from the club, the pleasant smile dropped from his face. He didn't mind rude people normally, but something about the way Wufei held himself told him that Wufei wasn't normally rude. And Quatre was obviously confused about the situation. What had he done to Wufei?

Duo plastered a smile on his face again as he reached the door. He flirted casually with the young woman checking ID's at the door before going to his room upstairs. It was still early, and after he pulled off his club clothes, he put on boxers and a shirt and sat down at his computer to do some work.

----

Wufei watched Duo walk out of the club, silently cursing himself for his rudeness again. Sure, Duo was attractive, but that was no reason to be rude to him, and Wufei still couldn't figure out why Duo affected him like this. From the look on Quatre's face, he wasn't the only one who was confused. Wufei looked around for the others, knowing that he would be questioned as soon as Quatre got him alone, and saw that everyone had already drifted off. Wufei could see Trowa at the bar, and the others had drifted onto the dance floor.

Wufei sighed inwardly and sat down at the table next to Quatre. Here came the inquisition.

"What were you thinking," Quatre hissed. It normally took a lot to make Quatre annoyed like this, so Wufei prepared himself for the worse.

"I don't know," he answered simply. All the answers he could have given Quatre seemed rather feeble.

"He's new here! What could he have done to make you be so rude to him in just one day!" Quatre glared at him for a few seconds before his expression softened. "You should apologise, you know."

"I know, I will," was all Wufei had time to say before Trowa appeared behind Quatre with drinks for the three of them. Wufei took his with a nod of thanks and took a sip.

"You better," Quatre shot back before downing his drink and dragging Trowa out on the dance floor again.

Wufei watched them for a few minutes, taking his time with his drink, before heading out on the dance floor himself. He wouldn't apologise tonight, Duo had said he was tired, and he doubted Duo slept in all that much clothing. Just thinking about Duo dressed in practically nothing made him shiver. He had hardly met this boy and already he was mentally undressing him. 'Stop being such a letch' he thought to himself angrily. Who was this new boy to completely disconcert Wufei with his long hair and brilliant eyes?

----

Duo was startled out of his concentration by a knock on the door. Quatre wasn't in, and he couldn't think of anyone who would come see him. He still didn't know enough people to have visitors on a Saturday afternoon.

"Coming!" Duo stretched and went to the door. When he opened it, it was the last person he expected to see.

"Hello Wufei," Duo said pleasantly, smiling tensly.

"Hello Duo, I'm sorry to just come by like this. But I wanted to apologise for being so rude to you." Wufei's voice was quiet and genuine. Duo's smile flickered for an instant, then suddenly brightened.

"It's ok, really. I'm glad you came by, you want to come in? I needed a break." Duo pulled the door wider and indicated the pile of books and papers around his desk. Wufei smiled slightly, and came in, sitting in the chair Duo offered.

"What were you working on? I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Wufei began tentatively.

"Just that psych paper, too bad I don't get out of it, but it's something I've already studied," was the bright answer from the refrigerator, where Duo was looking for drinks. "Soda or water?"

"Water, please. What are you writing about then?"

"The validity of Freud's theories, and their application in today's society." Duo tossed a bottle of water to Wufei and settled back into his desk chair, opening his own bottle of soda.

"Ouch, I guess I got off pretty easy then, though I can't remember for the life of me why I chose my topic." Wufei took a sip of his water and smiled shyly at Duo.

"I chose it because we covered it pretty extensively at my old school, so I'm not too bothered, what are you writing on?"

"Freud's stages of psychosexual development, it's easy, but I think it's a load of bullshit. I'm enjoying picking it apart."

"Freud is outmoded and most of it is a bunch of bullshit. But it is suprising how enduring it's been." Duo sat forward, arms braced on his knees, clearly enjoying himself. He loved debating subjects, and was obviously fiercely intelligent.

They had been talking for half an hour about Freud, debating how much of his theories were relevant when Quatre walked in. Quatre's face lit up when he saw them talking enthusiastically.

"Hey, you two hungry? Trowa and Heero are coming over, and we were thinking about ordering a pizza or something," Quatre asked cheerfully when they greeted him.

"Dude, you read my mind Quat! When are they getting here?" Duo grinned up at Quatre and waved at him to sit down. "Have a good morning?"

"If you call tutoring freshmen good, yeah," Quatre answered with a snort. Duo snickered and tossed Quatre a soda just as the others came in. Soon everyone was laughing and talking together, and Duo sat there in the think of it all, enjoying the feeling of new friends.


	5. Part 5

A/N: I know you're all wondering why Duo showed up in the middle of a semester…yeah, right. We'll get to that soon. As to people who might be thinking the guys are a little OOC…think for a second. They're all about 19 or 20 in this, compared to 15. As to why they are older, well, if this turns sexual, I don't WANT them to be younger. Duo's a bit more subdued…although he's still psychotically cheerful, and the practical jokes will come (though you'll see why he's not his normal manic self in the next couple parts, hopefully…it all has to do with why he changed schools in the middle of a semester). And Wufei has been taking psych classes…he may have developed shock SOCIAL SKILLS. Oh, and I still don't know where this is going…I might have to move later chapters to my site, but I promise I'll put up links to them if I have to. Now onto the next part!

---------------

Duo sat in class the next Monday absently doodling in his notebook while he listened to the debate raging about how minimum wage was just furthering the need for a welfare system. He knew all too much about poverty, but was always interested to hear how college students, most of them still relying on their parents to pay for everything, viewed the current welfare system. Rather than sharing his opinions, Duo watched the lively debate, wondering what these idealistic students would think about hearing what it was really like to try and live off of minimum wage. Speaking up would involve questions about his past…some of those questions being too much to answer.

When the professor finally dismissed everyone, Duo bounced out of his seat. Finally, the day was over. This was Duo's last class of the day. Only a couple hours of work in the computer labs and he was free for the evening. Not only that, but for some reason, all his professors were feeling more that benevolent, and all he had to do was read for homework. Not that reading wouldn't take a while, but it didn't involve writing anymore papers.

On his way to the comp lab he was supposed to be working in, Duo had time to appreciate the real beauty of the day. The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn't too warm. And the energy from all the other students around him was amazing. He felt buoyed up by everything and whistled on his way to work. He was so lost in his good mood he didn't see Wufei walk past him as he entered the lab building, and he didn't see the strange look that crossed Wufei's face.

------

After passing Duo, Wufei made his way to his next class, and for once, hardly paid attention to what the professor was saying. Every time he tried to focus on what was going on, he heard Duo's whistled tune. It was something familiar; it sparked some memory from his past.

Wufei left class still in a daze, his feet taking him to dinner without even thinking about it. Once he reached his group of friends, he shook himself sternly. There was no reason to be daydreaming about a boy he hardly knew. And even less for his friends to notice it. Everyone was waiting outside, chatting, when Wufei walked up. They didn't go immediately in though, even though they were all there.

Wufei caught Quatre's eye and raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were all waiting for. Quatre didn't have time to answer as Duo walked up and joined the group. He was still in a good mood, humming and smiling at everyone. Everyone in the group felt their spirits lift, and as they headed into dinner, the conversation flowed freely.

As the five friends were finishing their dinner, suddenly someone appeared behind Duo. It was a man the other four knew slightly, as he was a good year ahead of them, and about to graduate in the spring. The man put his hand on Duo's shoulder and Duo whipped around. The man was leering at Duo. "Hey pretty boy, wanna go for a walk?" Duo smiled at him blankly as the table went silent.

"I might. If you didn't stink of alcohol. And anyways, I'm busy." Duo replied in a casual tone.

The man tightened his grip on Duo's shoulder. "But I'm being so friendly, surely a pretty boy like you can go for a walk with me?"

Suddenly Duo's hand gripped the man's wrist. "Take your hand off of me, or I'll break your arm. I'm not interested in you." Duo's voice was still casual and even friendly, and his smile hadn't wavered. The man took his hand off Duo's shoulder and started back away. Duo released him and waved jauntily at him as he hurried out the door. He turned to his friends and smirked. "I think that's our cue to leave. Next it'll be girls swarming us." He grinned broadly, but looked a little tense as they all quietly got up and left.


	6. Part 6

Part Six

Wufei had left the others after dinner with the excuse of having to finish a book for class. Instead he found himself sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. The light grew dim as the sun set, and he still couldn't forget how tense Duo was when they went their separate ways. He was still laughing and joking, but there was something in his eyes that had screamed his tension to the world. Wufei idly wondered if he was the only one that noticed Duo's tension. He seriously doubted it, but he couldn't get those violet eyes out of his head. Or the cool threat to break the senior's arm. His mind warred between wanting to know what made Duo so tense, and his natural inclination to respect the other boy's privacy.

A soft knock on his door ended his contemplation of the ceiling abruptly. "Come in, it's unlocked," he called to whoever was out there.

Quatre slipped into the room and sat down in Wufei's desk chair. "Don't you need light to read Wufei? Unless you've been hiding an ability to see in the dark from the rest of us."

"I was thinking," Wufei replied as he gave Quatre a withering look, but Quatre only smiled brightly in response.

"Well, Duo and I just got in, and we were going to go out tonight…do you want to come with us?" Quatre's eyes sparkled with mischief as he made his offer, and Wufei almost shuddered.

"Actually, I can't, I do have reading to do. Could you turn the light on on your way out?"

"Well, we'll be at the usual place, and Wufei, you're blushing." With that parting shot Quatre left.

"Dammit," Wufei muttered as he pulled out his books and settled back to read.

------

Two hours later and Wufei slammed his book shut. He had just transferred his staring and thinking from the ceiling to the book in his lap. _Why don't I just go meet them at the club? _he wondered. _Quatre did invite me, and I'm not getting any work done here._ Coming to a decision, he quickly changed into loose black pants and a red silk shirt and headed off to meet the others.

Once at the club, Wufei nearly headed back to his dorm, but the thought of watching Duo dance was enough to get him in the door and to the bar. _Not that I would ever let him know, _he thought with a snort. Ordering a drink, he managed to get a seat at the bar where he could watch the dance floor. At once he spotted Trowa, which meant that Quatre wasn't far away. Looking around for a long chestnut braid he finally spotted Duo. Unfortunately, Quatre spotted him. The gleam of mischief was still bright in Quatre's eyes when he came to the bar for drinks for everyone, and cornered Wufei.

"You came! I thought you had reading to do." Quatre's tone was completely innocent, but judging from the wicked gleam and smug smile, he had known Wufei would show up. "You look nice…come to our table." Snagging Wufei's arm, it was either walk or be dragged; the small blonde was a lot stronger than he looked. Wufei grabbed his drink and followed Quatre to a table in a corner.

Duo was there. He looked up at Wufei and grinned, the tension from dinner completely gone. Slowly, Wufei felt himself smile back. It was hard to be mad at Quatre for whatever he had done when Duo smiled so openly. Duo leaned over and whispered "So you can smile…come dance with me?" in Wufei's ear and he was lost. They made their way to the dance floor and suddenly everything else in the club ceased to matter to Wufei. Duo was smiling at him…Duo was dancing with him. Wufei barely noticed when Duo slipped the tie from his ponytail and his hair fell around his shoulders. "Beautiful," Duo breathed as the song ended.

As they made their way back to the table and the others, Duo slipped off to get more drinks. Quatre was staring at Wufei's hair, while Trowa just raised an eyebrow. Wufei blushed bright red as he tucked a stray lock behind his ear. "You look like you've never seen me with my hair down," he hissed in annoyance.

Quatre smirked. "We haven't."

"Hn," was Wufei's only response as he took one of the drinks Duo had returned with and sat down. Sipping his drink, he watched as Quatre dragged Trowa back to the dance floor. Duo soon followed the couple, and was flocked as both men and women came up to him to dance. Wufei was content to just watch the others, occasionally tucking stray hair behind his ears in annoyance. His hair tie had mysteriously disappeared when Duo had pulled it off. Anyways, Duo liked it.

As they headed out into the cool night air, pleasantly tipsy, naturally Duo and Wufei ended up walking together, as Trowa was supporting a slightly wobbly Quatre. Duo was bouncing, apparently not affected by the drinks had had, and Wufei was smiling slightly. When they got to the dorm, Quatre disappeared into Trowa's room, and as Duo and Wufei stopped at Duo's door, Duo suddenly said "I had fun tonight…let's do it again sometime."

Wufei made it back to his room numbly, not really remembering what he had said to Duo, only knowing it had been something in the "yes" category.


	7. Part 7

A/N: Ok, sorry this is going slowly. I've been posting all the old chapters on the WufeiDuoYaoiML. As is more patient and forgiving, I'll be posting all new parts there first, then here. Deal with it. They'll be posted here the day after I post them there.

Part 7

Sunlight streamed onto Duo's bed, boring into his head. He groaned and turned over to bury his head in the pillow, but it was too late, he was awake, with a hangover. "Wonderful," he grumbled, "I didn't think I drank that much last night."

"And who the fuck opened the blinds!"

Someone tapped Duo on the shoulder and when he opened his eyes he found a cup of coffee held in front of them. "Oh, thanks Quat, I suppose you were the one who opened the blinds?"

"I didn't want to turn the light on, and I couldn't see to do any work. Plus don't you have to work today?" Quatre smiled sweetly at the half dressed man on top of the bed.

"You are evil dude. You just wanted to wake me up for your own sadistic pleasure," Duo countered. "Besides, I set the alarm before I went out."

"The coffee must be working, you almost sound awake." Quatre's voice was simply amused, and Duo had to wonder if Quatre didn't enjoy his sadistic side. Duo suddenly sat up.

"Oh SHIT!" Duo's eyes were wide, and he looked almost scared. "Quatre, umm, what the fuck did I do last night?"

"Well, considering that you're in your bed, alone, and the door was locked when I came in this morning, it's not who you did. Although that dancing was pretty close last night," Quatre said smirking. "As to what you did after Trowa and I, umm, left you, I have no idea. I doubt it was anything too bad though, Wufei is rather reserved, even when he has been drinking. Anyways, I saw him on his way to the gym; he didn't look pissed off or anything."

"Shit, you sadistic bastard. You know, that smirk is just disturbing. Fine, I'm going to breakfast. Does Trowa know how perverted and evil you are?" Duo was grumbling as he got dressed, but he had obviously stopped panicking.

Just as he got to the door, Quatre called out "He knows, I think he rather likes it."

------

Duo settled at a corner table with a cup of coffee and a plate of food. He eyed the food carefully, and started to eat. When his stomach didn't protest he concentrated on his food and didn't notice when someone sat across from him. When he did look up he jumped in surprise. Wufei was sitting across from him and sipping tea carefully, looking worse than Duo had felt before his coffee. Duo fished a small bottle of painkillers out of his pocket and silently pushed it across the table.

Wufei took two and pushed the bottle back. "Thank you. I think I drank too much last night."

"Yeah, well, you know you had a good time when you wake up with a hangover." Duo grimaced sympathetically.

Wufei blushed slightly. "I did have a good time last night. Perhaps the hangover is worth it."

Duo grinned. "It almost always is. Listen, I have to get to work, I'll see you later?" He waved and walked off, a spring in his step, hangover or no.

Wufei watched Duo go, and realized that he was really looking forward to seeing Duo later. And despite the hangover, he smiled.

------

Duo slumped once he got back to his room after work. Starting work with a hangover was not his favourite thing to do. Definitely not. He looked around for something with caffeine, and ended up just grabbing water from their fridge. After swallowing a couple of painkillers, he looked around for a note from Quatre. Quatre had yet to go out and not leave a note, and they were always amusing.

"_Duo, I'm off to the music building (yes, to practice, get your mind out of the gutter), Wufei called. Said something about going to that movie thing they have later. Call him back. Quatre"_

Duo smiled, he had planned on going to the movie they were showing in the Arts building. And he had wanted to do something with Wufei. The boy intrigued him. He ignored the whispers that said he wanted Wufei as more than a friend. Those whispers wouldn't do him any good right now, not when he was just starting over.


	8. Part 8

Duo and Wufei walked back from the Arts building. The movie had been a classic, the kind you can't help reciting the lines with the actors while watching. Wufei had had Duo laughing with his completely expressionless way of just stating the lines. They walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. When they got to the stairs in their dorm, Wufei stole a glance at Duo. The soft expression and smile was enough to convince him another hangover might be worth it, just to find out more about the vivacious young man he had won friendship from.

"I don't know about you, but my statements about 'swearing off alcohol forever' when I woke up seem pretty unconvincing. You want to come over for a drink?" Wufei was nervous, but he held that emotion close, not wanting Duo to say no.

"Sure, I've stopped even trying to convince myself to swear off alcohol. It just never works. Besides, it's the weekend, and I, for once, don't have work tomorrow." Duo grinned broadly. "Are you sure you want to risk another hangover?"

"As you said earlier, a hangover is almost always a sign of a fun evening. Besides, I don't have that much alcohol on hand." Wufei's dry statement was rewarded with a laugh.

"You didn't strike me as the kind of guy who keeps alcohol on hand for random party situations. Good to know you aren't, at least I know we won't be expecting a hoard of random people."

Wufei led the way up to his room. He had to wonder what alcohol he had for a minute. He didn't normally drink in his room. As he unlocked the door he realized that he had stashed a bottle of wine under his bed in a box. That would have to do, as the bottle of scotch he had was almost empty. _I need to go shopping, _he thought absently. Normally he didn't invite people to his room, so a small bottle of scotch lasted a long time.

Duo looked around when Wufei let him in. Wufei's room was sparsely furnished, but what furniture and decoration there was, was incredibly tasteful. A couple of beautiful wall hangings, the standard dorm furniture, and a simple bookshelf, and everything was neatly put away.

"Sorry there isn't much to sit on, I don't normally have visitors," Wufei said apologetically. He was looking around his room as well, and realized that Duo was the first person he had invited in for a long time. "Is wine ok? I have a bottle somewhere."

"Wine's fine, and I don't mind the floor, I can stretch my legs out after the movie." Duo smiled brightly. He honestly didn't mind sitting on the floor, he had gotten past the door, after all.

Wufei blushed slightly when he realized what he would have to do to find the wine under his bed. Duo had settled onto the floor facing his bed, and Wufei would end up giving him a nice view of his ass as he hunted down the box with the wine in it. He got down a couple of glasses from the shelf over his desk and handed them to Duo.

"The wine is under the bed, I'll have it out in a moment," he said as he tried to figure out a way to kneel next to the bed without putting his ass directly in Duo's line of sight. Reaching under the bed, he felt around for the box he had put the bottle in ages ago. "Ah, here it is," he said, pulling it out and grabbing a corkscrew.

"Wow, sure you want to drink that? It would fetch a pretty price from the right market," Duo commented when he saw the bottle. Wufei just shrugged. The wine had been a gift, and he never had had a chance to drink it.

"It would just end up sitting in a wine cellar if I sold it," he said dryly as he carefully opened it. Duo held out the glasses, and Wufei poured the wine before taking his own glass. Settling back against his bed he raised his glass. "To the man with better taste in wine than I have."

"Cheers!" Duo tasted the wine and his eyes grew wide. "Dude, you really know how to entertain guests. This is excellent."

Wufei smiled slightly. "It was a gift; the man indeed had excellent taste. I'm glad to drink it with someone who can appreciate it." They both sat back, content with silence for the moment.

As Wufei poured the second glass for both of him, Duo quirked an eyebrow. "So who gave you the bottle?" he asked lightly.

Wufei considered for a moment, struggling with his natural urge to not share such personal information. "An ex-boyfriend," he said finally. He tried not to sound rude, and Duo understood that some things were better left alone. So he raised his glass in a toast.

"To boyfriends we are glad to call ex," he said wryly. Wufei noticed his rather strained half smile.

"To friends who drink the wine they gave us," Wufei returned. Duo smiled at him gratefully, if Wufei didn't want to talk about exes, Duo didn't either. At least not until the alcohol started going to work.

------

Wufei and Duo were on their third glasses of wine before the subject of ex-boyfriends came up again. Duo was fiddling with his braid absently and staring into his glass. The alcohol had certainly gone to work, but instead of talking to much as he usually did, Duo had lapsed into silence. He didn't look sad, or angry, but he didn't have a smile on his face. He just looked thoughtful.

"Who hurt you so much?" Wufei asked suddenly, before he could stop himself. He blushed, "I'm…" he started to apologize. The look on Duo's face startled him. It was an open haunted look.

"Hm?" Duo didn't try to deny he had been hurt. He had noticed that Wufei was observant, and had almost been waiting for the question, even though he wasn't sure Wufei would allow himself to ask it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Duo flashed him a grateful smile that was almost a grimace.

"No, that's ok." Duo held out his glass for a refill. "I suppose you have to be curious why I transferred in the middle of the semester."

"My curiosity doesn't matter." Wufei bowed his head slightly as he refilled Duo's glass. Asking personal questions was ruder in his family than the way he had first treated Duo.

"That the last of the bottle?" Wufei nodded in answer. Both suddenly felt the questions left unanswered hanging in the air.

Finally Duo said, "Well, I have something in my room. I'm not quite ready to stop drinking. Don't make me drink alone!" turning his last plea into a joke. Wufei quirked the corner of his mouth in an almost smile.

"As long as you're not going to serve me the paint thinner that passes for alcohol some people seem to enjoy," Wufei replied lightly. He was glad he hadn't driven Duo away yet. Then again, he had learned that not everyone regarded personal questions as the rudest insult since he had left his traditional family for school.

------

When they got to Duo's room, Duo pulled out his keys and checked the doorknob. "Oh good, it's locked, and there's nothing hanging. Coast is clear!" He grinned and opened the door for Wufei.

Wufei quirked an eyebrow and went in. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Unspoken dorm law, dude. Always check the door if you've told your roommate you'll be going out. As nice an ass as Quat has, I do not want to walk in on him and Trowa doing the horizontal tango." Duo smirked as Wufei's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Oh. But doesn't Trowa have a single?" Wufei managed to ask. Duo winked.

"Yep, but our suitemates have learned how to knock on the bathroom door, his still haven't, apparently."

Wufei stood silent for a moment. "I can see how that would be a problem. Though I'm not sure I wanted to know after all." Duo laughed quietly then gestured to the shabby chair Wufei had sat in before.

"Sit, I'll find the drinks." Duo looked in the fridge for the bottle of vodka he was pretty sure should be in there. "Shit, Quat stole the vodka…I do not want to know. I do not want to know." He started rummaging in his desk, Quat didn't know about the gin he had squirreled away. "Gin ok?" he asked, turning around with a half empty bottle of cheap gin. "It's not nearly as good as the wine, but we won't call and ask Quat to bring back the good vodka just now."

Wufei nodded and Duo poured a couple of generous glasses and handed one to Wufei before settling back onto his bed and putting the bottle on the desk where they could both easily reach it.

"So yeah, I came to this campus from the one in New York. That's how I could transfer, with special circumstances," Duo began. He noticed that Wufei was about to protest, and cut him off. "No, I need to talk about this, and Quat would just give me a whole load of sympathy I'm not ready for. Unless I'm wrong, you won't."

"Well, my special circumstances happen to be an ex-boyfriend. Luke. He was, to put it simply, crazy. But it was a lot more than that. He seems like a really nice guy when you first meet him. Then, well. We started dating, and everything was fine for the first couple of months. Nice dinners, nights on the town, even theatre tickets. Then I would start coming home to a full answering machine. He managed to get a copy made of my key. Since he was a student there, he could get in the dorm easily enough. I'd come back from class, and he would be there in my room. My roommate practically lived with his girlfriend; she had an apartment off campus. He only had the dorm room because his parents would have stopped paying for everything if they found out he was shacking up with a girl. So I broke up with Luke, turned him into the housing department for copying my key, and switched rooms when the new semester started. I thought that would be the end of it."

Duo stopped in his narrative to refill his glass. He offered the bottle to Wufei, trying gauge the other man's reaction. Wufei sat silent and gestured for Duo to continue.

"Then the rumors started. He had managed to charm my friends when he charmed me. And he still followed me like a little lovesick puppy. A very creepy lovesick puppy. That's when I took it to the campus police. They said they couldn't do much, he was a student, they didn't have the resources, blah blah blah. They even insinuated it was my fault the guy was stalking me. So I took it to the Dean. I was sick of being ignored. He basically told me I had two options, leave the university, or take legal action against Luke. Well, I'm on a scholarship I can't lose. So I got a restraining order, and the Dean worked it out so I could transfer here. He also said some very choice words to the campus police there about 'medieval attitudes' and 'sexual discrimination'."

Duo sighed. Wufei looked angry as hell.

"The sick bastard!" he suddenly exclaimed. The rest of what he said Duo didn't understand, it was obviously Chinese, but it didn't sound like anything nice.

Duo waited until he stopped and then grinned faintly. "I hope your mother didn't teach you to speak like that, because I'm pretty sure that ain't a blessing."

"Hmph. Is there any chance of this Luke coming here?" Wufei asked, turning Luke's name into something far worse than anything he had just said.

"Nah, the judge was very forceful, and…" Duo broke off what he was saying. Someone was trying to unlock the unlocked door. "Wu, take pity on whoever is out there and open the door."

Wufei reached back and pulled the door open to reveal Quatre, who promptly fell forward as he lost his means of support. Quatre was clutching what was left of the missing bottle of vodka and it took him a minute to realize what had happened.

"Oh. Duo, you're home." Quatre beamed drunkenly at Duo as he weaved to his feet. Wufei was hidden for the moment behind the open door. "Did you have a nice time with Wufei? Did he kiss you yet?"

Duo watched Wufei's expression vibrate between outrage and laughter and just lost it. He started laughing hysterically. Quatre had a moment to look hurt and puzzled before Wufei started laughing too, pushing the door closed so Quatre could see him.

Quatre collapsed on his bed in shock. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would be here." He was still cradling the bottle of vodka, and Duo took a good look at how little was left.

"Quat, that bottle was almost full when I left. Just how much did you drink?" Duo asked as he started to calm down. Quatre held it up and looked at it for a moment.

"Umm. Trowa helped. It was his idea. See he wanted to…mphm" Quatre didn't finish as Wufei had leaned over and put a hand over his mouth. He plucked the bottle out of Quatre's hand and handed it to Duo.

"Make sure he buys you another one. He owes you one for whatever he would have said," he said dryly.

Duo put the bottle in the fridge and stood up. "So, do we just take off his shoes and tuck him into bed, or do we brave the pants?"

"Just the shoes, I think. Who knows what he and Trowa got up to." Wufei took his hand off Quatre's mouth to bend down to untie a shoe.

"I can take off my own clothes! See!" And suddenly Quatre's shirt came flying off. Wufei and Duo backed towards the door, and as soon as Quatre went for his belt, they fled.


End file.
